Mayahem Temple
The first world Banjo and Kazooie enter during their adventure through the Isle o' Hags, right next to Jiggywiggy's Temple in the Wooded Hollow, might have blown them away with the fact it was well Twice the size of the first world on their last adventure...if the dart-shooting stone heads didn't. Mayahem Temple is a grand, (obviously) Mayan-style temple grounds, complete with a pyramid or two, set inside of a jungle. Quicksand, traps, and kickball await those who venture within. Points of Interest * Mumbo's Skull * Wumba's Wigwam * Prison Compound * Jade Snake Grove * Bovina's Field * Treasure Chamber * Targitzan's Temple * Code Room Moves Learned * Egg Aim * Breegull Blaster * Grip Grab Collectibles Jiggies #'Recover Targitzan's Sacred Relic Thingy:' Go into the Treasure Chamber near Mumbo's Skull and then talk to Bloatazin. He says that Targitzan's Sacred Relic Thingy was stolen, and you need to save it. Head to the upper entrance to the Treasure Chamber either by climbing up to it or by flying. When you reach a tunnel, go through it and you will end up in Terrydactyland. Tiptoe across the twig-covered ground so you don't alert the Unga Bungas and then take the Relic Thingy. Go through the tunnel behind it and then head back to Bloatazin for the jiggy. #'Solve Bovina's Fly Problem:' Bovina the cow's field is being terrorized by flies. Simply shoot the flies and then Bovina will give you the Jiggy. #'Jade Snake Grove's Quicksand:' As the Golden Goliath, head to the Jade Snake Grove and walk through the pool of quicksand to retrieve a jiggy. #'Prison Compound's Quicksand:' In the Prison Compound, climb on the top of the prison and grab a pair of Wading Boots. Run across the quicksand to a jiggy. Use another pair of Wading Boots to return. #'Steal Ssslumber's Jiggy:' Ssslumber the snake is sleeping on top of the Code Room in the Jade Snake Grove, guarding a Jiggy. Stand on the top, on the space that doesn't have any twigs. Lightly push the Control Stick so Banjo doesn't wake Ssslumber so he doesn't steals the jiggy. #'Mayan Kickball Tournament:' Transform into a Stony and enter the Mayan Kickball Tournament. #'Atop Targitzan's Temple:' Climb the ramps on the sides of Targitzan's Temple to reach the top and grab the jiggy. You can also fly to it using the Flight Pad at the world entrance. #'Enter Targitzan's Slightly Sacred Chamber:' First, learn the Breegull Blaster so you can enter Targitzan's Temple. Inside of Targitzan's Temple, there is a chamber containing a jiggy, which can only be opened by collecting 10 jade totems found throughout the area. #'Defeat Targitzan:' After reaching the Slightly Sacred Chamber, collect all 20 jade totems and make your way to the Really Sacred Chamber and defeat Targitzan. #'Prison Compound's Pillars:' In the Prison Compound, dive into the water next to the prison and swim into an area with large pillars. Use the Bill Drill to break a rock and head into the lower area. Beak Barge the bases of the pillars to make the jiggy move to where you can reach it. Jinjos *On the bridge between Bovina's field and Targitzan's Temple. *Directly above Jamjars' hatch, where you learn Grip Grab. *Inside Targitzan's Temple. Go up the stairs opposite the exits, and in the green section of the pillar room, there's a door that leads to a tunnel. The Jinjo waits at the end. *In the water to the right of the world entrance. *On top of the entrance to the Mayan Kickball Tournament. Use the Flight Pad (after getting rid of the rock) to reach it. Glowbos *Inside Mumbo's Skull. *Behind Wumba's Wigwam Empty Honeycombs *In a hole behind the world entrance (use the Stony transformation to reach it). *Above Bovina's Shack. Use the Grip Grab to reach it. *On the small treasure mound in the Treasure Chamber. (on the left when Banjo enters; requires the Egg Aim ability) Cheato Pages *Near Sslumber the snake, on the wall, is a place to grip grab. Grip grab across to get the cheato page. *A page is at the top of the treasure chamber. Use a flight pad to get it. *On top of the prison , grip grab along the crack that goes over the water. At the end is a tunnel with a page inside Train Switch None Minigames/Shootouts *Targitzan's Temple Challenge *Mayan Kickball Tournament Characters *Bovina *Chief Bloatazin *Stonies *Ssslumber *Officer Unogopaz *Golden Goliath *Dilberta the Mole Enemies * Moggie * Sput Sput * Dragunda * Snapdragon * Targitzan (Boss) Shortcuts To Other Worlds * Through the Prison Compound to Glitter Gulch Mine * From the Kickball Stadium Lobby to the Kickball Colosseum Lobby in Hailfire Peaks * From the Treasure Chamber to Terrydactyland Gallery de:Mayaos Tempel